


UNKNOWN

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Nude Photos, save him, tsukki is a flustered mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei is surprised one day when he gets a picture from an unknown number; the picture? Of Tadashi. Naked. Who in the world would send him pictures of Tadashi naked? And how?</p>
            </blockquote>





	UNKNOWN

Kei receives the first picture after practice. He’s just collapsed onto his bed with a book to read when his phone buzzes, and he picks it up. He’s concerned when he sees a message from an unknown number; he opens the message anyway, and is surprised at the content. 

He sees thighs. Pale, _pale_ thighs, speckled with freckles, trailing up, up to–

“What the fuck–” His phone goes off again, a message from the same person. 

_[5:51 PM UNKNOWN] I see the way you look at him; so I took into my own hands to give you some…inspiration for those late nights you just can’t sleep._

Tadashi. Someone had sent him a picture of Tadashi– how? The shot looked candid, but Tadashi wouldn’t just… _expose_ _himself_ in front of anyone like that… Would he? No. Why was he even asking that?

_[5:53 PM To: UNKNOWN] Where the fuck did you get that?_

_[5:53 PM UNKNOWN] Oh, don’t worry, I have no interest in him. I’m not keeping them, once I send them to you I’ll delete them._

_[5:54 PM To: UNKKOWN] “Them”? Should I be expecting more, you sick bastard?_  

He waits. And waits. And waits. Nothing else. He eventually scrolls up, back to the picture, gulping at the sight. Tadashi was beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous. With those creamy, smooth-looking thighs, his…

Kei shakes his head. He shouldn’t be thinking that way about his best friend. 

The next day at morning practice, as he’s packing up his clothes, he gets another message from the same number. He waits until lunch to open it, choosing to go into the restroom before Tadashi could catch him. 

He’s wet. He’s _oh, so we_ t, his hair is soaked. He’s probably just out of the shower. He’s– he’s… _touching himself._ There’s a look on his face that Kei has never seen on him before, and he’s touching himself, and he looks _so_ _hot_ –

Kei feels himself growing hard, and curses, closing the message and locking his phone, taking a breath. 

The bathroom door opens. “Tsukki?”

“Yeah–” Kei’s voice cracks. “Yeah?”

“You alright? You’ve been in here a while.” 

“I’m fine,” Kei coughs, flushing the toilet and exiting the stall he’s locked himself in. “Upset stomach. It’s nothing.” 

He washes his hands, peeking at Tadashi through the corner of his eye. Images of Tadashi pleasuring himself run through Kei’s mind, and he sucks in a breath, cupping his hand and pushing water onto his face. 

“…You want to go home? If you’re not feeling well, I can take you to the offi–”

“I’m fine.” 

“…Ok…” Kei dries himself off, and follows Tadashi out of the restroom. “Hey, mind if I come over after school?” 

Kei gnaws his lip, and nods. “Sure.” 

Bad idea. He gets the next message after practice again. They’re so invested in their homework that, when his phone vibrates against the table, it makes both jump. Tadashi recovers first, and smiles at Kei. 

“Friend, Tsukki?” 

“Huh? No. I mean,” Kei grabs his phone from the table, looking at the screen. “Not exactly.” 

“Not exactly?” 

“It’s nothing.” Kei says, immediately hiding his phone from sight. “It’s– Nothing.” 

Tadashi giggles. “If you say so, Tsukki,” 

Tadashi’s voice is so teasing, and so sweet, and Kei feels his heart race. 

They carry on. When Tadashi leaves, it’s late, and Kei decides to skip dinner. His mother couldn’t scold him, since she and his father were out on vacation, and Akiteru was at his own apartment, so he had the house to himself. And with that, he allows himself to look at the photograph. 

He’s on his back, on his bed, hips propped up with a pillow. He had two fingers inside himself, and his eyes were fluttered shut, his mouth opened, presumably to moan. After he’d received the message, so he hadn’t noticed the messages going along with it. 

_[6:07 PM UNKNOWN] I thought you’d like this one._

_[6:08 PM UNKNOWN] He looks so pretty like this, doesn’t he?_

_[6:08 PM UNKNOWN] I think he’s growing on me._

Kei growls, but doesn’t reply. He knows he’ll get nothing out of whoever it is. Instead, he chooses to scroll back up, looking at the picture. Observing him. He looked so…pretty. So, _so_ pretty…

His phone goes off again, and he’s met with a– a video, this time. When he hits play, he’s met with the sight of Tadashi, two fingers inside himself, one hand covering his mouth. He’s moaning. Moaning and whimpering, and he has _that_ _face_ , that face that Kei wants to see again, again, ten, a hundred – _so many times more_. 

He stops before he gets too worked up. 

This goes on for a week, two. Kei doesn’t know _how_  this person is getting these pictures, or the videos, but he isn’t really concerned anymore. He gave up trying to resist, and allowed himself to pleasure himself to them a couple times; but _only a couple times_. 

“Tsukki, you look tired,” Kei jumps at Tadashi’s quiet voice, attracting the attention of a few others at the breakfast table. Training camps. They were always the worst. 

“Kageyama snores too much.” 

Tadashi laughs. “Sorry. You could have asked for your headphones back.” 

“It’s fine.” With his headphones, he’d be too tempted to look at the new video his mysterious sender sent him. He’d been letting Tadashi borrow them instead. 

“Ah, Tsukishima, being so sweet to Yamaguchi~” 

“Shut up.” Kei glares at Kuroo, who was draped over his shoulder. 

“So mean, and I’m always so nice to you,” 

“You’re not.” 

“Ah, but I am!” 

“Whatever…” Kei sighs. The day would be long…

He gets another message between practice matches. It’s of Tadashi’s bare ass as he changed in the morning. So the messager is someone on the team…But how would they get the pictures and videos of him? Was he…letting them be taken? No. Tadashi was…

“Hey, Tsukki, you told me you didn’t have a phone.” 

“Don’t call me that.” Kei sighs, turning to Bokuto. “And I didn’t want you to have my phone number, so that’s why.” 

“Hey hey, can I put my number in your phone then?” 

“No.” 

“Come on, please?” Before Kei can slide his phone into his pocket, Bokuto snatches it up, and types in his number, using one hand to keep Kei at bay as he continues to type. 

“Bokuto-san, come on–” 

“Here! I put Kuroo’s in there too,” Bokuto drops the phone into his hand, and skips off, calling to Akaashi. 

“Idiot…” He grumbles, shaking his head. There’s no reason to delete the numbers, so he doesn’t. He just shakes his head, and puts his phone away. 

The whistle blows, and he sighs. Back to practice. 

He doesn’t get another message until after training camp. But this time, when his phone goes off and he looks at it, instead of the unknown number he was used to, it was Kuroo’s. He probably wants to tell him some stupid joke. 

When he opens it, however, he’s surprised to see pale, _pale_ thighs, speckled with freckles, trailing up, up to–

“Holy shit.” He backs up to his message logs, he sees that Kuroo’s indeed the mysterious sender. 

_[2:03 AM Kuroo] Look at how pretty he is…_

Kei growls, glaring at his phone screen, typing out an angry message. 

_[2:03 AM To: Kuroo] Kuroo Tetsurou you have some hell to pay._

_[2:04 AM Kuroo] Ah…shit._

Kei’s phone rings, and he answers it begrudgingly. 

“Where the hell did you get those pictures of Tadashi?” 

“No ‘hi’? I’m offended, Tsukishima,” 

“Shut up,” Kei growls, “Now are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to ask him?” 

“Tsk tsk, Tsukishima, if you tell him I have these I’d have to shut down my operation and you wouldn’t be getting any more images of your beautiful, sweet little Tadashi. And you wouldn’t want that…Would you?” 

Kei grumbles. “No…” 

“That’s what I thought. I’m just trying to help. I know you love him, but you’re too afraid to tell him.” 

“You don’t know shit,” 

“Oh, I do, because I’m in the same boat. And if you’re afraid of me getting these when you _are_ dating, I can assure you. I won’t be receiving any afterwards.” 

Kei isn’t sure why, but he believes him, for some reason. Maybe because he doesn’t want to think otherwise. “…How do you know I’ll end up dating him?” 

“Well, he likes you, so…Why wouldn’t you?” 

“He– he does?” 

“Yeah?.. You didn’t know that?” 

Kei feels his heart pounding in his chest. “No?.. You’re not lying, are you?”

Kuroo chuckles. “Would I be violating your best friend’s privacy otherwise?”

“…No..?”

“Exactly. Now, I should be going, you interrupted Kenma’s sleep time and he’s getting crabby.” 

“Hey Kuroo-san,” Kei rushes, suddenly panicked. 

“Yep?”

“Will…Will you keep sending me those pictures? Until I get the courage to ask Tadashi out.”

Kuroo laughs heartily at that, and Kei suddenly wants to punch him in the face. 

“Sure, Tsukki.” 

“Don’t call me that.” 

Kuroo laughs again. “Whatever. Have fun with those pictures~”

The call clicks off, and Kei sits there a few moments, phone held to his ear, in shock. Tadashi liked him? More importantly, _Kuroo_ was the one sending him his nude pictures? How in the–

His phone vibrates, startling him out of his stupor. 

_[2:17 AM Kuroo] In case you thought I was lying…_

Another message comes in, and Kei sees it’s a video. He rushes to grab his headphones from his floor, plugging them into his phone and pressing play as he slid them onto his head. 

Tadashi is in the bathroom. He’s moaning, whining, one hand held to his mouth in attempt to keep quiet. He’s stroking himself, _slowly_ , his breathing labored. _That look_ is on his face, and Kei is confused as to what this has to do with Kuroo saying Tadashi liked him, when– 

“Tsu– Ah, _Kei_ …” 

_Holy shit. Holy. Shit._

“ _Kei_ ,” Tadashi speeds up his pace, until he’s coming into his hand, Kei’s name flying from his lips the whole time. 

The video ends, leaving Kei in shock and hard in his sweatpants. 

“Fuck,” 

A few houses down, Tadashi is awoken by a text message of his own. Groggily, he opens it, and smiles at the content. 

_[2:26 AM Kuro-kun (¬‿¬) ] He found out. Think Bokuto put his # in my phone. U might get a confession soon ;)_

_[2:27 AM To: Kuro-kun (¬‿¬) ] Yay~ You’re the best, Kuroo-san~_


End file.
